


Among Minis

by 27twinsister



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Purple forgot that Pink had a mini.They regretted that now.
Relationships: Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Mini Crewmate & Mini Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Flash Exchange





	Among Minis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/gifts).



> The minis are talking in baby-language, the older characters can't understand them.

Purple forgot that Pink had a mini.  
They regretted that now.  
"Shh...I'm sorry, it's okay," Purple tried to comfort the kid after reporting the body.  
Mini Purple watched as Mini Pink cried and the adults had a meeting.

"Are you okay?" Mini Purple asked.  
"G-get away from me. I hate you," Mini Pink replied.  
"I didn't do anything!"  
Mini Pink kept crying, and Mini Purple walked around.

"Where are you going?" Purple asked as the mini opened the vent. "Don't do that."  
Mini Purple listened, but went to O2. Their parent followed. Mini Pink was sitting on the floor of the cafeteria.  
Purple opened the filter to clean it out, and Mini Purple grabbed a leaf.  
"You want that? Sure, whatever," Purple commented.

Mini Purple went back to Mini Pink in the cafeteria, carrying the leaf very carefully.  
"This is for you," Mini Purple said, presenting the leaf.  
"..." Mini Pink turned to see what it was, but didn't say anything.  
"I like collecting things when we go on ships," Mini Purple said. "My parent lets me. Do you like being on ships? We go on different ones a lot."  
"I like...being on this ship," Mini Pink answered.  
"Yeah, this ship is cool."

"Come on, you two. I'm sabotaging Reactor," Purple said, picking up the minis, placing Mini Purple on their head and carrying Mini Pink in their arms. "We're getting out of here."  
Both minis started crying. If Reactor blew up the ship would be destroyed!  
"...okay, I'm not. We'll just stay here for now," they said, going to Navigation. "When the mission is done, you're coming with me."  
The minis didn't reply, and just looked out the window instead.

"Space looks so pretty," Mini Pink commented. They didn't usually get to just look out the window until their parent was finished with tasks.  
"Yeah. Wanna join us in travelling it?"  
"That sounds fun!"

Purple wondered what the minis were talking about.  
But they were both happy, so that was good.  
"I guess I have two minis now."


End file.
